Forum:Alatreon Guide by iceDWARF
Guide Made By: iceDWARF Guide for: Sleep Bombing Alatreon Game: Monster Hunter tri Rank: 6 star City Quest: Brilliant Darkness Hunter Recommended Weapons and Armor Weapon Type: Sword & shield Weapon Name: Morpheus Knife Stats: Attack: 266 Element: 240 Sleep Affinity: 0% Slot's: 2 Weapon Type: Lance Weapon Name: Great Azure Stats: Attack: 391 Element: 250 Sleep, Affinity: 0% Slot's: --- Armor: Rathian Armor set + { MAXED } ' Standerd Rathian Armor '{ MAXED } Positive Skill's *Health +50 *Fire Res +15 *HG Earplug's Negative Skill's *Demonic blessing Decoration's *Vitality Jewel x 1 *Earplug Jewel x 6 *Crimson Jewel x 2 Charm *Rook Talisman *Health + 4 Items The list of items to bring are: *Ancient potion *Combo books 1-5 *Potion x10 *Mega potion x10 *Well-done steak x10 *Cool drinks x 5 *Powercharm *Armorcharm *Whetstone x20 *Lifepowder x3 *Barrel Bomb L+ x2 *Barrel Bomb S+ x1 *Flash bombs x5 Guide Ok first off use a cold-drink at the beginning of the battle , then start attacking his back legs , belly or his chest , Be sure to block his spin attack, also you can use the two walls to get his horn's stuck so you can attack legs, chest, or belly. If and when you have done enough damage to put him to sleep place the bombs near his head to break his horns. REMINDER: DO NOT ATTACK WHILE HE IS ASLEEP OR YOUR PLAN WILL FAIL! Also you can cut his tail off for some carves.while he is flying around. He will shoot out ice pillars , to avoid them just run around dodging them and, if the pillars hit you or his ice breath it will cause the snowman effect. when you dodge his breath attack and lunge attack , plus tail whip you can use flash bombs to get him back on the ground or you will waste time waiting for him to land. However, if you run out of flash bombs, hopefully, your teammates will have some. Keep that up untill he is dead. Me with three other hunters finished it with two sleep weapons and two paralyzing weapons, now if your party finds it difficult and die more than twice quit so you dont waste your items. If you die three times your item's will be gone, so it's better to quit then to waste money and having to farm for all of your lost items, on that note the more times you retry the easier the battle gets, alatreon reminds me of a teostra and a lunastra some may find it easy some will not but like i said , keep trying and eventually you will beat the beast, Also with the item usage it's up to you, but I strongely recommend TEAM WORK with this boss if you try to fight him solo your going to have a tough time. Attack's *''Headbut'' *Power's up then Charge's, when it stop's it dose a headbut with ( Dragon-Blight ). '' *''Firestorm * Jump's back and shoot's a fire-storm at the ground witch will cause ( Fire-Blight ). *''Ice-Pillar's'' *Jump's up in the air shoot's an ice pillar's at you and up in the sky the one's that fall will drop ramdomly witch will cause the ( Snowman ) ''effect if you get hit. *''Tail-Whip * Jump's up then dose a 360* degree-spin and causes ( Thunder-Blight ). * Round-House Punch * Dose a punch that causes ( Dragon-Blight ). Carve's '' ''Body Carves (x6) '' *Alatreon Scute *Alatreon Plate *Alatreon Talon *Brkn Skypiercer *ElderDragonBlood *Azure Dragongem *Tail Carves (x2) *Alatreon Tail *Alatreon Plate *Azure Dragongem ''Tail Carves (x2) *Alatreon Tail *Alatreon Plate *Azure Dragongem Quest Rewards '' *Alatreon Scute *Alatreon Talon *Alatreon Plate *Alatreon Tail *ElderDragonBlood *Azure Dragongem *Skypiercer ''Wound Rewards *Brkn Skypiercer *Alatreon Plate *Skypiercer *Alatreon Talon *Alatreon Plate *Alatreon Plate x2 ''Wings '' *Alatreon Webbing *Alatreon Scute *Alatreon Plate If you have any Q&A please contact me on Bdan231@Hotmail.com